Fight for the Future
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: There is something Eren has been meaning to talk about with Levi for quite some time.


**AN: **This fic got started from my own frustrations. Nothing more to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Fight For The Future<strong>

* * *

><p>He would do it today. That was what Eren kept telling himself as he marched his way back home.<p>

"I'm home!" Eren called from the door as soon as he was inside the apartment he was sharing with his boyfriend.

"Welcome home," came a monotonous response to him from the kitchen.

Eren peeked into the kitchen to see Levi cooking something over the stove. "I thought we were going out to eat?" Eren asked in confusion over the plans being canceled.

"Didn't feel like it." Levi didn't even turn to look at him.

"Alright," Eren simply answered. "I'll hop in the shower then." His plans for the night seemed ruined. He had planned it all too well but now that the restaurant was out of the picture he decided to wait till another day.

The next morning he arrived to work fifteen minutes late because of traffic. He had cursed it but Levi's words rang in his mind, _"There is nothing you can do about it now."_

"Mr. Jaeger?" Eren's secretary said when she entered his office. "Miss Saynna Sunglaude called and asked you to call her back. She said something about finding just the thing you were looking for?"

"Thank you," Eren smiled immediately dialing the number of the one and only Miss Sunglaude. He introduced himself quickly and then going straight into business, "I heard you have found what I asked?"

The day looked a lot better than others before it. Future seemed a bit brighter as things were falling into place like they should.

Only one thing left to do.

He'd need to talk to Levi.

But fear gripped his heart when he that very night sat across from Levi at the dinner. What was he supposed to say again? Hadn't he rehearsed these words over and over in his head to be sure he wouldn't need to repeat himself?

He didn't know how Levi would react. That was what scared him the most. He knew he was being a coward in front of one of the most important decisions of his life. His future would depend on it.

But it was hard to say the needed words when the person he needed to say them to was sitting so close, so alive, unknowing that anything out of ordinary was going on.

Eren put it off, giving it some thought.

A week later, after a few sleepless nights, he knew that he could not put it off any longer. He would need to open his mouth and just say the words. He needed to do it today.

He'd stand his ground and survive no matter what type Levi's reaction would be.

So once again he found himself enjoying a meal with Levi. Eren took a deep breath. He knew what he'd need to say. He had even made preparations earlier that day. Everything was set. Only he needed to open his mouth and let the words flow.

"Levi," he started. He had his attention now. It was now or never. He looked at his long-time boyfriend. "I want to end this relationship."

A deafening silence followed.

Levi stared at him and Eren stared right back.

Eren wasn't going to break it.

It was the first time Eren saw Levi speechless. The other man looked away, placing his hand over his mouth loosely as if trying to figure out what would be the best thing to say. Levi's breathing got heavier as he seemed to get angry but wasn't willing to explode, trying to contain it.

Eren was prepared for the yelling if that was to happen.

Finally after a minute or two Levi cleared his throat. "Is there a specific reason why?"

"No."

"So you found someone else," Levi concluded, looking at Eren with accusation clear in his eyes.

Levi was mad at him. Eren could understand that. "No," he said yet again.

Levi looked away. "So you want to... just throw away everything we have build together? I'm not good enough for you, is that it?"

"No. I don't feel like we are going anywhere."

"Where are we supposed to go, then? What is it that you are expecting from this? Did you expect the honeymoon phase last throughout a life time?!" Levi finally slammed his fist against the table, making the plates rattle.

"I want to build a home, have kids, adopt them or whatever. I want to do things together. Now we are not doing any of those things. We are not planning on spending the rest of our lives together. I can't even recall you ever saying anything about that!" Eren lost his temper. "We never go anywhere together anymore. We don't talk to each other about our plans and you don't clearly want to know how my day has been and when you do ask you just shrug it off like it doesn't matter how I'm doing. It makes me feel empty as if anything I say is meaningless!" Eren finished his rant huffing for breath.

Levi looked extremely pissed off.

"I want something to look forward to," Eren said after calming down a bit.

"You know I am not the person to baby someone."

"What I'm asking for is that you'd care! Is that word alien to you?"

"And I do! For fuck's sake I do care but you and your shitty excuse of a brain demand to be wrapped in cotton. You expect me to miraculously start taking initiative in these sort of conversations when you know fully well that I will not until it is the last option I have. Had you said something, anything, I might have done that but now you are already resigning from this whole relationship, giving me no chance at fixing it."

"This is not a recent problem, Levi."

"Yeah and where have you been with your complaints? I haven't heard even one coming from you and that makes me wonder why."

"Don't turn this on me-"

"Oh, I fucking just did! You are the one telling me it's over. You have the balls to tell me that it's all my fault. I didn't do enough, I didn't have the strength to listen to every word you said after a shitty day at work. Did you forget that my work is shit too. I work overtime and still I somehow manage to be at home to cook for you at least once a week. I've made sure that I can do that at least once but you never asked, did you?" Levi had stood up, his hands on the table. "You just assumed that because I am tired that it is because of you? That I'm tired of you? Take a look in the mirror and set your priorities straight. Oh yeah, you already have!" Levi stopped, exclaiming the last words angrily.

Eren didn't know what to say but he could see now that he had been wrong to mull things over alone and not voice his thoughts sooner.

"If you are going to leave then please do so right now. I don't want to see your face again tonight," Levi said and marched off into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Eren had thought he would be able to just walk away without hurt feelings. He had been hoping to feel relieved but at the moment his heart was clenching inside his rib case painfully. He had assumed that Levi had gotten tired of him. He had read all those signs knowing what they were supposed to mean. That was what he had thought. He had wanted to walk out before Levi would bring up the theme of break up with him.

Now he just felt stupid. He had everything set, ready to leave. His bags were packed and inside the closet, waiting to be picked up. He had rented a new apartment starting today. The one they lived in was under Levi's name and Eren had contributed by paying equal amount in bills instead of paying half of the rent.

Eren got up and was on his way to the bedroom but decided against it and made a sidestep towards the bathroom door. He listened for any sounds coming from inside the room. "I still love you," he said through the door. He meant it but not in the same way like he used to. Levi was going to be important to him for the rest of his life but he had resolved himself into leaving him.

"_Go to hell!_" came Levi's muffled angry yell from the other side of the door.

"I didn't know. I honestly didn't about how much work you have and that you make an effort to be with me. I should have said something earlier when it started to bother me."

"_I said go to hell. Leave me alone, Jaeger._"

But Eren pressed on. "I'm sorry. Call me when you feel like it. I think some separation will be good."

"_Just leave,_" came a weak plea from the bathroom.

"Okay," Eren said and left to get his bags.

Only in the car did he allow himself to break down.

He was crying before he even realized it. Clutching the steering wheel, knuckles white, Eren let his heart cry out its sorrow for doing such a thing. He regretted it and he wanted to run back inside, demand Levi to open the bathroom. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to hug the man who had become important part of his life. The man whose heart he had just broken.

Eren laughed through his tears as he recalled what Levi always said in a situation like this.

"_There is nothing you can do about it now."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_


End file.
